Turn Up the Music
Turn Up the Music (Hangul: 볼륨을 올려줘) is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the sixth track from their first full-length studio album Identify. Audio Spotify Lyrics 볼륨을 올려줘 La la la la la la la la 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 올려줘 La la la la la la la la 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 La la la la la la la la 볼륨을 올려줘 La la la la la la la la 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 올려줘 La la la la la la la la 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 La la la la la la la la 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 올려줘 La la la la la la la la 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 올려줘 볼륨을 La la la la la la la la 볼륨을 올려줘 |Rom = bollyumeul ollyeojwo La la la la la la la la bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul ollyeojwo La la la la la la la la bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul La la la la la la la la bollyumeul ollyeojwo La la la la la la la la bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul ollyeojwo La la la la la la la la bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul La la la la la la la la bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul ollyeojwo La la la la la la la la bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul ollyeojwo bollyumeul La la la la la la la la bollyumeul ollyeojwo |Eng = Oh yeah ma baby I wanna dance right here And I want a kiss Turn up the music When the night comes, with no dignity I shake it up and down, left and right, front and back, wherever it is You’re setting the mood and it will be like hell It makes you rude but who cares dude So get up Hold your breath for a second and listen to me Let’s do something, do it all night long boy It’s 2 o’clock right now, lady so now I’m going crazy From now on, begin La la la la la la la la I can be tired tomorrow I don’t wanna care, I wanna go crazy Turn up the music You can throw a fit and jump All night long, My mood goes up up up up, there’s no tomorrow Turn up the music The moment we meet eyes, it’ll begin again La la la la la la la la Turn up the music Turn up the music Turn up the music Turn up La la la la la la la la Turn up the music First. wake him up Because there’s no time to rest And make some noise Don’t care about people around you First, throw it all away Just take your confidence and swag Enjoy it Time is ticking, I want you, we’re together There’s nothing fake in here, everyone reaches the climax – Whatever you want, it makes you smile I think I want that too So let’s get it started baby I want it, even for one more hour La la la la la la la la I’ve been exhausted by the same things every day But today is different, I wanna go crazy Turn up the music You can throw a fit and jump All night long, My mood goes up up up up, there’s no tomorrow Turn up the music The moment we meet eyes, it’ll begin again La la la la la la la la Turn up the music Turn up the music Turn up the music Turn up La la la la la la la la Turn up the music Your feelings have always repeated, why? Shout out louder than anyone else Will you close your eyes and come to me? Don’t stop Turn up the music You can throw a fit and jump All night long, My mood goes up up up up, there’s no tomorrow Turn up the music The moment we meet eyes, it’ll begin again La la la la la la la la Turn up the music Turn up the music Turn up the music Turn up La la la la la la la la Turn up the music }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Identify Category:Discography Category:Songs